The disclosed device relates generally to thin wall anchor devices, specifically threaded inserts and rivnuts (collectively “anchor devices”). The present device comprises an anchor device comprising a double sectioned head member, the head member comprising an upper head member which extends above the surface of a work piece. The upper head member is used to attach a structure to the work piece, where the upper head member is received by a slot or aperture of the structure, to make the attachment. The use of the present device may eliminate or reduce the need for separate fasteners to secure the structure to the work piece and may expedite the attachment of the structure to the work piece. In one embodiment, the anchor has a smooth bore and may be installed by means of a breakstem which shears upon application of a sufficient axial force. However, if desired, the disclosed anchor device may comprise threads such that a threaded fastener may be connected to the anchor device for either installing the anchor device and/or for providing threads if it desired to utilize the anchor device for attaching threaded fasteners as may be desired for securing the structure to the work piece.
It is known to attach a structure to the surface of a work piece by means of threaded fasteners which are made up into threaded anchors pre-installed within the work piece. Once holes have been created in the work piece, two steps are required to attach the structure. First, the threaded anchors are installed into the work piece by inserting the anchors into the existing holes and applying an axial force to the anchor to cause a portion of the body of the anchor to deform, thus retaining the anchor in the work piece. Second, the structure is attached to the work piece, typically by threaded fasteners which are made up into threads in the anchor. However, this process can be time consuming, can complicate assembly line fabrication of the completed article, and requires a separate fastener for each anchor. For example, for roof racks installed to the roofs of motor vehicles, the anchors are first installed in the roof of the vehicle. Second, the roof rack is attached to the roof of the vehicle with fasteners made up into each of the threaded anchors. In addition to the separate steps required to install the roof rack, this operation typically requires separate tools for installing the anchor devices and for attaching the roof rack to the vehicle roof with fasteners.